plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladder Zombie
The '''Ladder Zombie, '''a bit like the Screen Door Zombie, is a ladder-wielding, and a highly annoying zombie. It uses a ladder to get over the first defensive plant (Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin) it encounters and leaves it there so other zombies can use it. The Ladder Zombie can eat other plants, even if it encounters them before placing the ladder. For example, if you have a Sunflower in front of a Tall-nut (which would be a bad idea), it would eat the Sunflower, place the ladder on top of the Tall-nut, climb over the Tall-nut, and keeps going. It is similar to a Pole Vaulting Zombie, but only uses the ladder on defensive plants and can go over Tall-nuts and Wall-nuts. Overview Absorbs 42 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 9,17, 25, and 34 normal damage shots. Strategy The ladder can be taken away by a Magnet-shroom, even if the ladder was already placed. Explosive plants like (Cherry Bombs, Jalapenos, Doom-shrooms, and Cob Cannon cobs) will also destroy the ladders after they are placed. These zombies are also weak to Fume-shrooms, Gloom-shrooms, Spikeweed/Spikerock, and lobbed-shot plants as they do direct damage and do not have to destroy the ladder first. The ladder can also prove to be a weakness to the Ladder Zombie, as Split Peas, Starfruits, and Gloom-shrooms can shoot backwards to damage it directly, making it a good idea to plant them in Pumpkins. This would effectively make the plant invulnerable until an explosive plant or Magnet-shroom is utilized; so do not use both of these techniques at once (or near each other). Of course, this would not be helpful against Gargantuars or Zombonis. Ladders are best for Chomper inside a Pumpkin, since the Chomper will be left uneaten by Zombies, while they still can eat the Zombies (not including the one planted furthest to the left). Especially if the Chomper is planted on the right of the lawn. I, Zombie They cost 150 sun. You should use Ladder Zombies to climb over Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts instead of sending plenty of zombies to get over th e defensive plants. But don't use them near Magnet-shrooms. They are also good where there are snow peas as snow peas cant slow them down while they still have the ladder Trivia *.Not like the Newspaper Zombie and the Screen Door Zombie, the ladder does protect hypnotized Ladder Zombies. *Both the Newspaper Zombie and the Ladder Zombie eat without using their hands. *The Ladder Zombie is the only shield zombie that has a shield used for more than protection. *The Ladder Zombie, overall, is the fastest land zombie, if not counting the Imp from the I, Zombie levels. *It is unknown if the Mustatche code will change its mustache. *The ladder zombie only puts it's ladder down when it reaches a wall-nut, tall-nut, and a pumkin, but strangely not, when reaching a Garlic. *The ladder zombie may have been a carpenter or a builder considering it has a pencil going through its head and it having a belt that holds tools. *The ladders can be taken out by a hit by jalapeno or cherry bomb. It can also be taken out by removing the pumkin if you have a tall-nut/pumkin or wall-nut/pumkin combos. *The Ladder Zombie actually eats further away from plants than other zombies.This also happens with newspaper zombies.The point of the ladder zombie eating further away from plants gives the spikeweed and spikerock plenty of time to damage it as the spikeweed will attack the zombie instead of the ladder. *There is a glitch that if a ladder zombie looses its arm,the arm will not come of and you can see a bone sticking out of its knee. See Also *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Wall-nut *Tall-nut *Pumpkin Category:Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Strategy